


At Last

by Pisces21Red



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A couple years after Season 4, And that's all the tags I got, Basically incidents in which people witness involving Ian and Mickey, Dancing, Discovery, Feeding, Fluffy, M/M, People realize Mickey and Ian love each other very much, Realization, Sexy, Sleeping Together, They are very adorable, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces21Red/pseuds/Pisces21Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which people start to realize and understand, unknowingly to Ian and Mickey, that Mickey isn't going anywhere and neither is Ian.</p><p>And then surprisingly to Ian and Mickey, one unexpected person points out that their love for one another is obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Relieved and glad to see that the newest story I posted yesterday is getting some amazing attention, highly appreciated, and I will continue it. I'll also update 'It's Just Nothing' soon, don't know exactly when but it'll get there, hopefully.
> 
> So, enjoy.

Walking upstairs to use the bathroom, since Lip was in the downstairs one, puking his guts out from guzzling down too much alcohol from the party still going on strong, Carl froze when he heard low moans and grunts coming from Lip’s old room.

Lip had given Ian the room to use while he was off at college banging that Amanda chick and when Ian and Mickey wanted to escape from the Milkovich house filled to the fucking rooftop with Russian whores.

Fiona had taken up residence in Frank and Monica’s old room with JimmyJackSteve when she was released from the correctional facility a couple of years ago. She wasn't particularly happy about sleeping in the same room where it was likely Frank and Monica did questionable things with one another, but anything for her brothers and sisters.

It was one of those random times where they decided to just have a party for shits and giggles. V and Kev had dropped off their twins, Amy and Jemma, at Sheila’s, and they brought over some alcohol while Fiona turned on the stereo, immediately cranking the volume and the party had instantly started.

Within a couple of hours, well into the night, Fi and JimmyJackSteve were damn near eating each other’s faces off on the couch, Kev and V were grinding heavily on each other to the beat of the music being blasted, Debbie was goofing off with Liam, Mandy was high as a fucking kite, and Lip had rushed to the bathroom to regurgitate the contents of his stomach.

Carl had just made it to the first step of the stairs by the front door when he had heard Fi yell something about playing Truth or Dare.

So, now here he was. About to step into the bathroom but the obviously pleasured noises emanating from Ian’s on occasion room, over the beat of some song about being fancy by what sounded like Nicki Minaj’s sister peaked Carl’s curiosity.

Looking up and down the hallway to see if anyone was coming, Carl smiled, satisfied before creeping up to the door and slowly twisting the knob and pushing the door open. Okay, so sue him, he was really curious about what gay sex looked like.

He already knew who took it and who gave it since he’s heard the two of them whispering about doing this and that to each other in one another’s ears whenever they thought no one was listening, it was pretty gross yet at the same time funny in Carl’s opinion.

Peeking through the tiny sliver in which he opened the door, Carl let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in shock at the moving figures on the bed.

They were facing the door and Mickey was on his hands and knees, grasping the bed sheets tightly, while Ian was balanced on his own knees behind the writhing Milkovich, hands placed firmly on Mickey’s hips as he roughly plowed into the smaller male.

Mickey’s bottom lip was clenched between his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut as Ian continued his thrusting. Ian had his head thrown back and he was making these low guttural growls that sounded desperate while Mickey seemed like he was trying to be quiet. Ian slowed down in his thrusting, running a soothing hand over Mickey’s arched back and Carl saw his older brother shift his hips a little and when he started up again, Mickey let out a loud yelp which tapered off into a moan.

“Ssss, mm, right _theerrree_ , shit…” Mickey moaned lowly.

Carl heard Ian let out a husky chuckle and he pulled out his phone from his pocket, that money from Amanda’s dad had to be one of the most kickass things to ever happen to them, and he hit the record button, changing the camera settings to a brighter picture since it was still pretty dark in the room. Though it was kind of a fucked up thing for him to do, Carl wanted to get some dirt on them in case he needed a favor sometime in the near future, like if he wanted to try and hide from Fiona that he was chased by three cop cars or some radical shit like that.

Ian took a moment and reached beside himself and Carl could see that it was a bottle of what he guessed was lube and Ian squirted some out onto his hand, smearing it all along his dick before he slid back into Mickey, re-adjusting to angle his dick toward that spot.

All of a sudden Ian began thrusting at what appeared to be superhuman speed and it was like a fucking dam broke because the next thing Carl knew, Mickey’s moaning and groaning in unabashed pleasure, careless of the noise he was making.

“Fuck, Ian, ohhh God, ssss….mmm, feels so _fucking_ gooood…” Mickey started to babble incoherently after that.

“Yeah?” Ian’s lust-deepened voice broke through the squeaking of the bed’s springs and Mickey’s moans. “Like that, baby? Bet you love it when I fuck you good and hard like this…mm.”

Carl was silently laughing at how Ian sounded like a Pornstar with that commentary, but Carl could admit that it sounded completely natural. He wondered if his older brother was a natural dirty talker in bed. He figured that Mickey would be the one who did all the dirty talking because every other word that comes out of the ex-con’s mouth was a curse word or some derivation of one.

Mickey’s arms failed on him from the override of pleasure and his upper body met the mattress, his head turned to the side, facing the door, and Carl could see the smaller male’s eyes were nearly rolled all the way back into his head and a wet spot was forming on the tanned bed sheets from the drool leaking from his open mouth.

Ian pounded away, careless that Mickey had collapsed in a euphoric heap, and when Mickey started to try and curl away from Ian’s steady pounding from too much stimulation, Ian took pity on him and slowed in his frantic thrusting, leaning down to drape his whole body over Mickey’s pale back.

His hands moved up to cover Mickey’s clenched fists and the Milkovich relaxed them, letting Ian entangle them with one another. Ian dragged their clasped hands under Mickey’s chest, crossing them over his abdomen as he resumed his slow thrusting; his ass muscles flexing with every rolling grind into Mickey’s fluttering hole.

“Okay?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear, nosing the soft skin behind the small appendage.

“Mm-hmmm…”

“Ready to speed up again?”

“…Yeah, jus’ gimme a minute…” Mickey slurred out, drunk off of the pleasure slithering through his veins from Ian’s slow thrusting all along his inner walls.

“Alright, baby.” Ian tilted his head down and placed a gentle kiss onto Mickey’s plump, slightly red from his earlier biting, lips.

Carl now feeling a little uncomfortable and a bit intrusive, he stopped the recording and backed out of the room. He felt like he was intruding on a really personal moment between Ian and Mickey, so he closed the door back quietly and went to the bathroom like he planned in the beginning.

While taking the long-awaited piss, he picked up his phone and deleted what he had of the video so far. From what he just saw, there was no way that Ian and Mickey would end up getting tired of one another anytime soon as everyone else seemed to think.

It was extremely rare for Carl to see love in a relationship between two people, outside of Kev and V, as the relationships he witnessed of Fiona’s and Lip’s always consisted of sex and yelling, while Debbie had her own boy troubles and he himself was still a bit bitter over Bonnie, even though that happened damn near two years ago.

But what he just saw between Ian and Mickey couldn’t be described as anything but love. From what he could see in both of their eyes as well as their actions, Carl knew that they would be together for a long time.

-

The club’s slow and dirty beat was resonating loudly yet clearly throughout the large and crowded club as its occupants grinded against each other on the dance floor while some drank at the bar and others sat at tables talking with friends and whatnot.

V and Fi sat at one of the aforementioned tables located at one side of the club and they were settled comfortably in one of the leathered booths waiting for Kevin to get back with their refilled drinks.

They had just finished laughing about how uncomfortable Lip looked dancing with Mandy when Fiona started on something else that she’d been wondering about.

“You think Mickey’s gonna try and get his GED too?”

At 22, Ian had finally gotten his GED and Fiona felt that that was a cause for celebration. First they had a party at the house but then Fiona wanted to make it special for the boy, no, man, since he’s gone through a lot of shit in his life that not many people his age go through. From surviving being gay in their neighborhood to combating his Bipolar disease and maintaining a surprisingly stable relationship with a Milkovich as well as the fact that he learned at about 16 that the brothers and sisters he’d grown up with were actually his half-siblings, he deserved a good time out.

Veronica thought about it for a second and then shook her head. “Possibly. If Ian were to beg him or something like that. You know if Ian asked Mickey to jump for him, that boy’d say how high.”

“Mm, maybe. I actually didn’t imagine they’d be together for as long as they have. Thought they would’ve broken up by now.” Fiona said, looking out at the dancing bodies.

“Yeah, but he stayed with him throughout that whole diagnosis bullshit and therapy…if he left Ian, it definitely would’ve been during that time. The fact that he stayed and even helped out, that sends out some strong dedication and love signals, Fi.” V replied.

“I guess. I mean, we’ve all seen how a relationship worked out between a Milkovich and a Gallagher before…”

“Mickey and Ian have been together for _years._ Mandy and Lip were together, for what? Like maybe on and off for about a year, it’s differ- holy _shit_!”

“What?!” Fiona turned to V at her yell, an alarmed look on her face.

V discreetly pointed all the way to the back of the club, diagonal from where V and Fi were seated. There in a darkened section, though still light enough that it was easily visible, was the figures that were the focus of V and Fi’s conversation.

Mickey Milkovich and Ian Gallagher were dancing. But that wasn’t really the shocking part. It was _how_ they were dancing. It was almost like they were fucking.

Ian was pressed flat up against the club wall and his hands were gripping onto Mickey’s hips as the Milkovich grinded back against him erotically.

Neither V nor Fi were surprised that Ian could dance, he had told the whole family different stories about working at the Fairytale and the White Swallow and he even gave V a lap dance to which had cracked all of them up, though V was fanning herself after. Mickey was the only who wasn’t amused during the whole fiasco but Ian reassured him later back at the Milkovich’s house that he had nothing to worry about.

But they were both shell fucking shocked to see that the unruly and unapologetic thug could actually _dance_ , pretty fucking well in fact.

His hips rolled back easily into Ian’s as Ian’s hands traveled the course of Mickey’s toned body, one hand cupping Mickey through his jeans and the other skating it’s way under Mickey’s button down shirt.

Mickey leaned further back against the taller male and his head rested against Ian’s shoulder as the ginger began to mouth at his neck, giving sweeping and teasing licks and nips all along the pale column. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes with their hips in sync as they gyrated from side to side and rolled them to the raunchy beat of the song playing; it was like they were in their own little world.

Fiona and Veronica turned to look at each other with wide and impressed eyes and Fi noticed that V was slowly fanning herself and she had to agree that she may need some air to cool off too because hot _damn_ , even though that was her brother out there, it was a hot little show she and V were witnessing.

“Do you think he’s drunk?” Fiona questioned as she continued to watch her brother and his boyfriend rub themselves all over each other.

“If he is, that’s gotta be some of the best dancing I’ve ever seen, especially while drunk. Shit, I don’t even think I can move my hips like that…and I have more curves than he does!” V explained, her eyes completely captivated in the boys’ dancing.

Mickey had since then turned around and was now facing Ian, all the while grinding up against him, his arms balanced over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Ian’s hands rested on Mickey’s ass cheeks as they rocked their hips together and then Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s neck and pulled him down so they could devour each other’s mouths. It was completely filthy and tongue-filled and V and Fi saw them break apart before Mickey leant up and whispered something in Ian’s ear and the two women just knew it was something dirty because he gave Mickey this slow and dirty and _sexy_ smile and then whispered something back in Mickey’s ear.

Fiona and Veronica inadvertently shared the same idea of wanting to know what they whispering to each other but then when the song ended, the two men just smiled at each other and were talking about something, disappointing Fi and V that they weren’t going to get another free show.

“Shit, who knew an R. Kelly song could get Mickey Milkovich to get down and dirty like a fucking  _pro_.” V said still surprised and fanning herself.

Fiona nodded in agreement and realized that if it were anyone else, she just knew Mickey would’ve just stayed planted in the booth and refused to dance in front of a club full of people. But the fact that her brother was able to get Mickey to let go like that without any qualms whatsoever, whatever’s going on between them, is something special, something Fi had really admittedly only seen with Kev and V, maybe. She pushed away the brief stab of jealousy that her relationships have never been like that and most likely will never be like that if her relationship with Jimmy is any indication of that. Maybe Mickey did it for Ian as a reward and congratulations for Ian pursuing and obtaining his GED, but Fiona thought that maybe there was more to it than that.

Whatever it was, she was happy for her brother and Mickey, actually.

“And where the fuck is Kev with the drinks?” She heard V question.

-

Svetlana walked down the hall to Mickey’s room to get Yevgeny so he could hang out with her down at the Alibi. She and Mickey took turns to watch or spend some time with Yevgeny and she had to admit that she was surprised and happy that Mickey became a real father to his son. Though it took a few months after her threatening speech for Mickey to get his act together and at least feed Yevgeny or change his diaper since she knew he had to deal with Carrot Boy and his unfortunate disease, he still made progress.

Progress to the point where he willingly took Yevgeny with him when he went to the Gallaghers or when he went up to the Alibi. He would feed him and change his diaper and help him with anything and everything he possibly needed. Of course Ian would help out too. He would always bring over more of Liam’s old baby clothes and bought Yevgeny stuffed toys and animals and overall Svetlana couldn’t have asked for more.

She had a roof over her head, with food in her belly and her child was getting taken care of and was being not only accepted by Mickey but by Ian and his family as well. And regardless of the fact that she and Mickey had some ridiculously random spats with one another here and there, she’s grown to consider him as a friend. A douche-bag friend, but a friend nonetheless.

Seeing that Mickey’s door was wide open and she could hear the T.V. on, playing some type of kid’s cartoon show, Svetlana walked up to the entranceway and stopped at the scene she walked in on. She quickly stepped to the side so neither of the men in the room caught her standing in the open doorway, but she peeked around the corner and took in the sight before her.

Ian was propped up against the headboard of the bed, leaning comfortably on the pillows, with his right arm in a cast, resting against his chest in a sling. From what Mandy had told her, apparently Ian and Lip were fighting at the top of the staircase in the Gallagher home, really smart idea, and Ian lost his footing and of course fell down the stairs, and the sound of bone cracking and crunching could be heard throughout the whole kitchen filled with silent occupants.

The doctor had said that luckily the bone broke cleanly in two, which meant that it’ll heal nicely but despite that, Mickey tried to kill Lip, well, after everyone else tried to get to him first but Ian had to tell everyone to relax and that he was the one who started the fight or whatever.

So, for the next few weeks, Ian was to rest and take it easy.

And here was Mickey, sitting beside Ian with a tray balanced on Ian’s lap, as he held a bowl of what looked like soup. And he was feeding Ian the soup, and he looked content and comfortable doing it too.

Yevgeny had his back facing the two men towards the end of the bed, but not too close to the edge in case he were to fall off and crack his head open and he was squealing and clapping his chubby hands to the cartoon on the T.V. paying the two males no mind.

“Did you make this?” Ian asked, obediently opening his mouth wide as Mickey lifted another spoonful of the steaming soup into his mouth.

“Nah, Debs brought it over earlier and I just heated it up.” Mickey explained.

“Mm,” Ian swallowed his next mouthful of the soup. “It’s really good. You should try some, Mick.”

Mickey shook his head and turned around to check on Yevgeny and pulled him back a bit since in his excitement he seemed to be getting a little too close to the edge. The last thing he needed was a second hospital visit for some clumsy ass kid and then let’s not forget Svetlana would probably skin him the fuck alive. “I don’t like soup; tastes fuckin’ gross to me.”

“What? How do you not like soup?”

“I just don’t like soup, it’s all soupy and salty and _gross_.”

“Oh, I forgot, you like ‘em sweet.” Ian teased and nearly choked when Mickey quickly shoved a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup down into his gullet.

“Fuck off.” Mickey muttered, careful not to let Yevgeny hear him curse.

“Just messing with ya’, Mickey.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and they stayed silent for the next few minutes as Ian finished up the soup and the men would amusingly watch Yev as he giggled and clapped and patted his lap to whatever was going on in the cartoon. After Ian finished the whole bowl, Mickey sat it on the tray and picked it up to place on the nightstand.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, didn’t need you to starve to death on top of that busted arm of yours. Then your crazy ass family would really fuckin’ kill me.”

“Hey, I still have another perfectly functioning arm and you’re one to talk about crazy families.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Mickey got up and picked the tray up to go take that and the bowl to the kitchen and turned to Ian. “You need anythin’?”

Ian made a show of thinking hard before answering. “Hmm, how about a kiss?”

Svetlana figured that Mickey would refuse since in the few years that she’s been living at the Milkovich house and had been interacting with two of the most notorious families in the Southside of Chicago, that being the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches, she’d never once seen Ian and Mickey kiss.

It’s funny because she’s caught them fucking many times before and she’s caught them in different sexual acts and she’s caught them doing other crazy shit with one another, but she’s never really witnessed them kissing before. Which, she thought was weird because even though she’s been a whore for nearly most of her life and has never had a stable relationship based off of love, she knew from the crappy American T.V. and movies she’s watched that people in love and in relationships kissed, they kissed a fucking lot, actually.

She’s kissed Nika an assload lot and they’re just fucking and she’s even had to kiss some of her clients and unfortunately Terry, that stupid fuck, but she found it strange that the two men never locked lips.

But then surprisingly, looked like today was going to be full of surprises for her, Mickey smiled and leaned down and pressed their lips together. And it wasn’t what she expected. She thought their kisses would be full of teeth and tongue and maybe even a bit bloody and harsh, however this kiss was soft and loving; just a continuous pressing of lips, massaging one another’s mouths and the slight smacking sounds echoed softly within the room.

Then Mickey pulled away and licked his lips, giving Ian a smirk. “I think maybe I’ll go have to heat up some more of that soup for myself, tastes like it might be really fuckin’ good.”

“Told you.” Ian smiled.

Svetlana quietly stepped away from the door, sneaking down the hallway, and slipped out of the front door, closing it softly behind her.

Yevgeny seemed like he was fine to stay and hang out with his father and his goofy boyfriend and because Svetlana knew he was in good hands, she began her walk down to the Alibi. She’s seen Mickey being gentle and nice, especially with Yevgeny, but it seemed like over the years he’s shed that tough guy persona and had opened up more, though he was still an asshole more often than not, he did show his nice guy side whenever it came to helping Debbie out with dumbass boys or showing Carl tricks with knives and guns or whatever.

But that moment between Ian and Mickey and even little Yevgeny fortified the idea for Svetlana that there’s just no way anything could ever try and break that strong bond between the three of them; Ian and Mickey specifically; Bipolar disease and shitty Southside life be damned.

-

Lip groggily walked down the stairs and he felt his jaw crack as his mouth opened impossibly wide to make room for his yawning. It had to be around five in the morning and Lip honestly had no clue what he was doing up so early, he just had the urge to eat and he wanted to get away from Mandy’s clingy body for an hour or two.

He had no idea how they re-started their relationship again and he didn’t even know if this time it was going to last but he figured he could be dragged along for the ride, once more and see where it went.

As he came around that corner of the stairs he vaguely registered hearing soft pants and gasps and smacking sounds coming from the kitchen. Frowning and creeping down a couple more steps, he stopped when he saw Mickey bent over the counter by the kitchen sink, his boxers pooled at his ankles, with Ian on his knees behind him, ferociously eating out his ass.

 _What the fuck…_ Lip thought and his face scrunched in disgust, ready to call them out on doing that nasty shit where everyone else cooked and ate but he thought about it and decided that he’d rather still have his jaw functioning well. He knew if he said something, Mickey would most likely bust him straight in the mouth out of embarrassment and anger.

“Guuuhh…shit, don’t fuckin’ stop…mmmnn, _fuck_.”

Ian was swirling his tongue all along Mickey’s furled little hole and he reached an arm around to wrap around the shaking male’s steadily leaking dick, giving it a few slow strokes, making Mickey stretch his arm to grasp onto Ian’s head buried in his ass from behind in appreciative pleasure.

Lip, not really wanting to watch his brother eat out his boyfriend’s ass, let alone Mickey fucking Milkovich’s ass, stepped backwards up the stairs, realizing that he wasn’t going to get anything to eat anytime soon, he froze when he heard the licking and moaning stop, and then he heard Ian’s distinct, almost growly voice say, “I fucking love you,” Lip was curious to hear Mickey’s answer.

It was silent for a few moments and Lip scoffed under his breath, unsurprised that after what had to be at least six years together, the Milkovich was still a pussy when it came to confessing his love for his younger brother.

But then the sound of smacking was heard and Lip could tell that they were kissing this time, and he screwed up his face because going from ass to mouth? Pretty fucking gross but then he heard Mickey’s voice and his brows shot up when he heard Mickey say, “Yeah…love you too, Ian.” And it was tender sounding, of all things.

Lip let out a quiet laugh of disbelief before trekking back up the stairs..

-

Entering the Milkovich household to look for Mandy, Debbie noticed the group of whores talking loudly with one another in Russian and she gave them an absentmindedly polite wave, since by now she was used to them being there.

She walked down the hall and up the stairs to Mandy’s room but she didn’t see her anywhere up there, so she ventured back down the stairs and crept up to Mickey’s door to ask him if he knew where she might be. Debbie really needed her advice on what to wear for her date with Mattie to the movies and because Fiona was out with JimmyJackSteve, V and Kev somewhere, Mandy was of course her go to option.

Rapping her knuckles lightly on the closed door, she waited a couple of seconds and when she didn’t hear any answer, she knocked again a bit more firmly this time. Still not getting any reply, and feeling that because she didn’t hear the tell tale signs of any sex going on, she cracked open the door and when she noticed how silent it was in the room, she opened the door wider.

The T.V., when the hell did Mickey get a T.V. in his room? was on and some type of action movie was playing with loud ass explosions and gunshots and Debbie swiveled her gaze to the bed.

Mickey was lying on his back and his face was upturned toward the ceiling, tilted a little to the side and his eyes were closed in apparent sleep, while Ian was resting his head on Mickey’s stomach, the rest of his body caged in between Mickey’s slightly bent legs, his head also turned to the side and it was obvious he was sleeping as well.

The covers were haphazardly thrown over top of them as if they couldn’t be so bothered to move from their positions to get the covers situated properly. Debbie was thankful that they were fully clothed and that she walked in on something safe and innocent instead of something potentially scarring and explicit.

She could see Mickey’s arms resting nonchalantly on Ian’s shoulders as they both slumbered away peacefully. Of all the things Debbie had expected to walk in on, the last thought would’ve been this scene straight out of the romantic-comedy movies she watched with Sammi when they did each other’s hair and nails.

Mickey looked so carefree and like he was a little boy when he slept. There was no anger or worry or annoyed lines that seemed to always be embedded within his face. It was like the weight of his shoulders was cast off the moment he relaxed but Debbie knew that it was not only because of that. She knew that whenever Ian was around, Mickey wouldn’t set the weight of the world that was heavy on his shoulders onto Ian, no, he wouldn’t do that. But what he did do whenever Ian was around was let the red head take that burden and turn it into something filled with happiness and love.

Debbie saw it and she never knew how Ian did it and she was certain that not even Mickey knew how Ian did it, but looking at the two of them now, she realized that unknowingly, Mickey did the same for Ian.

Smiling, Debbie closed the door and left the Milkovich premises deciding that she’d rather just spend a day in Mattie’s apartment in her sweats and t-shirt watching awful movies than to go out and sit in a crappy, germ-ridden movie theater.

-

It was a crazy, rowdy night at the bar and Kev chalked that reason up to being because Svetlana and Mickey were able to get more and better, tighter girls for the Rub N’ Tug business, making the male population of horn dogs pile into the bar like a bunch of fucking maniacs.

He also blamed it on the fact that it was one of the biggest football seasons ever and it seemed like the majority of the people in the bar were rooting for the same team; but that team was getting their asses kicked and people were pissed or yelling which led most of the men to get their anger out by, you guessed it, propositioning the Russian whores.

Kevin couldn’t complain though. Money was pouring in like a goddamn fountain and he couldn’t be happier. It made him want to go home with the money and fuck V on a bed full of money or she could fuck him, he didn’t a give a fuck and even though he knew that he couldn’t go through with the money thing, Mickey'd kill him, someone was getting fucked tonight.

Speaking of money, Kev looked around for Mickey and saw him all the way at the end of the U-shaped bar and he wasn’t alone.

Ian was sitting on a stool next to him and had his body angled towards Mickey as they both talked lowly with one another about something.

Mickey had a smile on his face and Kev could see that they were both looking at each other like a kid for the first time witnessing the night sky filled to the brim with brightly burning stars or those rare times when the moon appeared crimson red and it made people in the world feel like they could reach out and touch it with how close it looked.

Kevin honestly didn’t expect a child of Terry Milkovich’s to be gay, let alone gay _and_ obviously in love with a Gallagher, from what Kev could see. But he knew better than to believe that just because a parent turned out to be a piece of shit, racist, homophobe didn’t necessarily mean that his kids would all end up that way.

Shit, look at the Gallaghers. Frank was a drunk and Monica was a manipulative, junkie bitch, who unfortunately had Bipolar disease and the only thing that all of their kids inherited was the random need to be a rebellious asshole, but that described everyone in the whole Southside of Chicago honestly. And then Ian was the only one to inherit that fucked up disease, but all of the Gallaghers turned out to be well rounded, not like typical families, but a well-rounded family that grew up close together.

As he was cleaning out the glasses, Kev’s eyes strayed back over to the two lovebirds and they widened when he saw Mickey lean over and shyly press a lingering peck against Ian’s lips. He then pulled back and there was a slight red tint on the Milkovich’s cheeks and Kevin guessed that Ian must’ve noticed it too and said something because Mickey had rolled his eyes and pushed Ian away without any real malice behind it.

Kevin averted his eyes in case Mickey caught him staring and a slight tilt of the mouth appeared on Kevin’s face at how Ian was wrapped around Mickey’s little finger.

But he knew that Mickey was wrapped just as tightly around Ian’s little finger as Ian was around his.

They were both whipped.

-

Late in the night, in Mickey's room, arms wrapped tightly around Ian’s broad shoulders, Mickey let out what sounded like punched out groans as Ian thrust inside of him. Ian’s face was buried in Mickey’s neck, breathing heavily, his forearms braced above Mickey’s head on the pillows, moving slowly yet firmly inside of his boyfriend.

Mickey bucked up and moaned when he felt Ian brush up against that spot. His nails dug into the softly, pale skin of Ian’s muscled back as the ginger started up a consistent pressure against that intensely pleasurable button.

His legs tightened around Ian’s waist and he opened his mouth, letting moan after moan pour out, careless of whether or not anyone else in the quiet house would be able to hear him. Out of the corner of Mickey’s teary eyes, he saw a small figure leaning timidly against the cracked open door, a stuffed animal clenched tightly in its tiny fists.

Mickey blinked and when he realized that it was Yevgeny he was seeing, he quickly sat up, causing Ian to pull out with a hiss and sit up with him. “You okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Shaking his head while covering his lower body with the blankets and slipping on his boxers underneath them, Mickey gestured to the doorway with his head.

“Oh… _shit_ , uh, hey, ‘Geny…what’re you doing out of bed?” Ian dumbly asked, embarrassed and following Mickey’s example by quickly shoving on his boxers, his hard on now completely deflated, and pulling on a t-shirt.

Yevgeny walked over to the bed and after a few tries and with some help from Ian, finally got up onto the large bed, his stuffed animal held tightly against his chest.

“Daddy…I’n…l-l-lo-oov- _love_!” Yevgeny squealed, smiling wide, showcasing his tiny baby teeth when he finally sounded the word out to explain what he saw.

Mickey and Ian looked at each other because what the fuck did the three year-old know about love?

“We love you too, Yev.” Ian warmly said, making sure that Yevgeny was sitting on top of the covers and not on the bare sheets as it would be nasty as fuck to let a little kid sit in an area where two adults were just fucking each other’s brains out.

Yevgeny frowned, his chubby cheeks becoming even more pronounced and he shook his head furiously, before his blue eyes stared at both the confused and flustered men. “No-no, Daddy n’ I’n…love…” Yevgeny clapped his hands together and he did it again when Ian and Mickey still had baffled looks on their faces.

The little boy then poked his tongue out to the side of his mouth and in concentration leaned over and grabbed one of Ian’s big hands and one Mickey’s hands and brought them together to touch one another’s. Realization dawned on Ian and he smiled.

Mickey noticed and elbowed him. “You get what he’s tryna’ say?”

“Yeah…I love you.”

Mickey looked down at their still touching hands and then back up at Ian’s happy face and then down at Yevgeny’s own innocently, wide-eyed face and then understood as well. Yevgeny was pointing out that he could see that he and Ian loved each other. How he realized that on his own, who the fuck knew. But Mickey was sure the kid hung around he and Ian a lot and picked up on how they interacted with each other, so that seemed like a plausible reason.

“I love you too, Ian.”

“’N me!” Yevgeny piped up from his position on the bed, making both Ian and Mickey laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Song playing in the club was 'Bump N' Grind' by R. Kelly in case anyone wanted to know. The song cracks me up every time I hear it but I also like it because it's catchy and really dirty I guess.
> 
> And then the title is inspired by Celine Dion's version of 'At Last' because she's a damn good singer and though Etta James original 'At Last' is amazing, Celine Dion's version is my favorite.
> 
> I was going to put in Mandy but I figured she already knows that they love each other and then with the others I felt like that was just squeezing in too much people, I don't know, and plus it was long enough already.
> 
> I kinda fumbled at the ending, I didn't really know how to end it, so I just stopped there because it was getting pretty long.
> 
> But thanks for reading.


End file.
